herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bertil Enstöring
Bertil Enstöring (Swedish for Loner) is one of the four main characters in the Swedish animated series called The tale of Skrotnisse and his friends. He was voiced by the late swedish actor Sven Lindberg. Appearance Bertil is a eldery man appearing to be in his middle 60's and has white hair, wears spectacles and is always seen wearing a red morning robe with a brown shirt underneath and grey pants with brown shoes. Personality He is kind and polite but dislike meeting other people save for his closest friends. He also dislike hearing loud noises and being annoyed by Ture Björkman constantly. History He is an inventor with medicine, filosophy and technology degrees. Bertil is a hermit who don't like to meet people (exept for his best friend Skrotnisse and his son Kalle). He is trying to finish his famous book which contains inventions and technical solutions. He have lived at the most isolated places on Earth like; a top of a mountain and at the bottom on the ocean and on a lighthouse. After being in television he is stalked by the wicked city engineer Ture Björkman who after his book. After Björkman harassed him with a tape recorder Bertil decided to flee from the town with his lighthouse with the help from Skrotnisse and Kalle which is on an island with engines that made the island fly like a UFO. Bertil broke his leg after his flying island crashed in the junkyard and got a wheelchair with a hybrid engine. He founded an abandoned apartment but decided to go to Egypt after the building was destroyed. When he got to the desert he met a powerful wizard named Efraim of Alexandra and his vulture-wife Marietta who he became good friends with. When he was in the desert Ture Björkman was amubushing him again with a rifle, but Efraim turned him into a skeleton after sabotaging the rifle. During the time in the desert, Bertil was sent back in time to visit Leonardo Da Vinci, who at first thought he was a mad man until Bertil requested Efraim to send him a record player, which impressed Leonardo when he recorded him singing to it. When Bertil was sent back to the present, Ture was feeling miserable and wanted to be turned back promising Bertil to be nice to him. The next day Efraim first gave Ture his clothes back but due to not remembering how he looked like he first turned him into a goblin, then a large nosed man and finally a ape. At first Ture didn't want to be a ape but Bertil assures him that it's better to be it than being a skeleton. Soon after Efraim gives Bertil and Ture a flying carpet to fly back home to Sweden. But when Bertil was back home, he admits to Nisse and Kalle that he does not belong anywhere in the world, so they built a rocket together so he can find a planet to live on in peace and quiet. He is last seen in the credits taking a nap on his small planet. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wise Category:Elderly Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Male